1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate, inter alia, to a motorcycle equipped with an engine mounted on a vehicle body frame, a fuel tank disposed above the engine, a radiator disposed in front of the engine, and an intake device connected to the engine, and also to an intake device of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As an intake device for a motorcycle, Japanese Patent No. 3,430,596 proposes the structure in which an intake passage is disposed between an engine and a fuel tank so as to extend in the fore-and-aft direction of the motorcycle, a suction port is formed at the front end of the intake passage, an air cleaner is interposed between the engine and the fuel tank at the intermediate portion of the intake passage, and a chamber is connected to the rear end of the intake passage.
In the aforementioned conventional intake device, as mentioned above, the intake passage is disposed between the engine and the fuel tank so as to extend in the fore-and-aft direction of the motorcycle. Therefore, the fuel tank is required to be disposed at a higher position in order to secure the necessary capacity of the fuel tank, which can result in an increased height of the seat.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.